


Under No Circumstances...

by teand



Series: Darcy Lewis, Agent of SHIELD [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint peered into the coffee shop. "I was passing, I saw them – and Phil, they're laughing!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under No Circumstances...

"Aren't there protocols in place to keep this from happening?"

"That's why I called you." Eyes wide, Clint peered into the coffee shop. "I was passing, I saw them – and Phil, they're laughing!"

"Laughing?" Phil frowned. "Manically?"

"Like they're sharing a joke."

"Like they're friends?" When Clint nodded, Phil squared his shoulders and pushed the door open. "This has escalated too far for me to deal with alone."

"But..."

"You're with me, Barton." Clint's reluctant footsteps followed him across the shop, stopped behind him as he faced the two young women. "Darcy. Skye. I wasn't aware you knew each other..."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darcy Lewis Agent of SHIELD Interlude [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427756) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
